


Living the American Dream

by SardonicShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kevin and his family in the pilot instead of Sam and Dean, F/M, Gen, Hunter Linda (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicShipper/pseuds/SardonicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kevin wanted to do was graduate high school. It didn't quite work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the American Dream

Kevin’s father died when he was young, and Linda never really gave an explanation as to how. He’d just assumed it was too painful for her to talk about. He and his mother were happy and if he sometimes wished he had two parents, he decided he was still lucky, because he had the best mom in the world.

Kevin and Linda moved around a lot, and sometimes he bristled at her demands - not telling people too much about himself, martial arts training, memorizing all sorts of Latin protective spells (“for good luck” she’d say, which made no sense to him, as his mother believed in luck about as much as she believed in Santa Claus), and when he got old enough, gun training. He kept most of his reservations to himself, knowing his mother didn’t have the time or patience for a million questions, knowing she already had enough on her plate.

One night when he was about 14 he stole one of her private phones, the one she didn’t think he knew about. He saw a few scattered names - “Tamara”, “Bobby,” “Dean,” “Rufus.” He wasn’t sure why, but some sense of dread compelled him to put the phone back where he’d found it and never ask his mother the questions he’d always wanted to ask.

Sometimes Kevin had dreams - visions, of things that would come true. Little things, but important enough, increasingly important as time passed, that they scared him. He wanted to tell his mother, but he was ashamed of his weakness. By the time he wanted to tell her, she wasn’t around enough to be able to have the conversation with him. Business trips and more business trips. She’d come home tired and sometimes with bruises. Kevin asked her if she was in a bad relationship, if someone was hurting her. He said, an anger coursing through him that seemed to take her aback, that he’d kill them. She insisted she was fine.

He and Linda grew further apart as he prepared to graduate high school - the first school he’d stayed in for over a year. His closest confidante was Channing - his rock, or what he’d say if he used cheesy words like that. At first she was the only person who’d even talk to him. He’d almost asked her out a million times until finally she took him to a vegetarian place she’d heard about. He was halfway through his salad when he realized this was their actual first date. Channing was smart and funny and grounded. She never stopped reminding him that if he didn’t stop stressing out about college, he wouldn’t live long enough to even get an acceptance letter.

Channing didn’t talk about her life very much, but he sensed that she had some of the same secrets he did.

Even if his mother wasn’t around as much during that senior year, he knew she loved him, and he knew, even if this business trip had taken longer than usual, she’d be at his graduation, beaming with pride. 

Until she wasn’t. 

Right before Kevin went to the police, he got a visit from a woman in form-fitting jeans and a brown leather jacket, all determination. 

He fought back some sort of internal shudder when she said her name was Tamara. 

His mother wasn’t on a business trip. She was a hunter. She’d been one all her life, only stopping when she’d married his father…who had burnt on the ceiling of his nursery when he was six months old. Tamara asked him about his friend Channing…whose father had also died when she was six months old.

Suddenly everything made sense to Kevin. A sense that put a sick knot of dread in his stomach.

He envisioned Channing on the ceiling of her bedroom, any minute, any second. All he knew is he could stop it if he…if he became something, was something.

He and Tamara jumped in her truck, breaking every speed limit to get to Channing and her mother’s house on time. 

Tamara kicked down the door, and he flinched, some dying, screaming part of him still insisting this was wrong. 

She went to find Channing’s mother, while Kevin went to Channing’s room. She was cowering in the corner, some shadow of a man, with gleaming yellow eyes, leering at her.

Kevin charged at the man, the most frightening man he’d ever seen. The holy water Tamara had given him skidded to the floor as the man threw him against the wall.

"Curiosity killed the Tran…" the yellow-eyed demon laughed. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"W-W-who are you?" he screeched, trying to stall for time as Channing began to recover.

"I’m your American dream, Kev," he chuckled. "I can make you whatever you want to be. Mama would be so proud. Ssss…ssssssssssss…"

His taunt stuck on a perpetual hiss as Channing, having grabbed the flask of holy water, threw it in his face. 

Kevin heard the screams as he and Channing clung to each other, sprinting out of the house with her mother and Tamara, making it to the truck as the house began to engulf in flames. 

"He’ll find us. What was he? He’ll find us," Kevin repeated, unable to think of anything else, trying not to think of his mother. 

"Not where I’m taking you," Tamara said, trying to be reassuring, gritting her teeth with every syllable.

Kevin, Channing, and her mother were safe. Bobby and Pastor Jim welcomed them and along with Tamara, taught them most of what they needed to know - everything you could teach without cold, hard experience, anyway.

Kevin knew he’d find his mother, and, along with Channing, find the answers to the ever-growing pile of questions that now made up their lives.

He also knew those yellow eyes were going to haunt his dreams for a long, long time.


End file.
